Poke'Toons !
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: Welcome to the Poke'Toons channel. Where all your favorite Pokémon reenact cartoons! Warning: EXTREMELY FUNNY! Also taking cartoon requests!


**Hello everyone!**

**Well I was bored and I started to watch the Loony toons. It gave me an Idea to do this story! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon.. Or any of the cartoons that I will change to fit the Pokémon world..**

* * *

**Introduction: Welcome to the Poke'Toons channel. Where all your favorite Pokémon reenact different kinds of cartoons! Its so funny you will laugh your socks off!**

* * *

**Giratina and Shaymin: Episode one: ( Bugs Bunny and Elmer remix.)**

Giratina is walking through the forest, while holding a shot gun. He then stops and faces the audience. **"Shhhhhh.. Be very, very quite.. I'm hunting Shaymins**." Giratina whispered. He turned back around and started to tiptoed around.

Then he suddenly stopped and looked saw Pokémon tracks , that seemed to come from a very small Pokémon. Pointing his gun at the tracks and said," **Look! Shaymin tracks!" **He quickly follows the track and come to a small hole in the ground. It was a Shaymin hole.

He pointed his gun at the hole and started to shoot**. " Kill the shaymin, kill the shaymin, kill the shaymin." **He chanted. He stopped shooting. Then taking his gun away from the hole he smiled proudly, because he thought he had ' Killed the Shaymin.' Giratina was so happy that he started to do the happy dance.

As he was Dancing happily, a small head peered out of the hole. It looked at Giratina with a calm look in its face. Then lifting its self from the hole, it pulled out a Oran berry. _" Eh... S'up dock." _It said, while munching on the berry.

Giratina stopped dancing and faced the small creature**." I killed the Shaymin!" **He shouted happily. The creature looked at Giratina with confusion_." Kill the Shaymin?" _It said with a questioned look on its face. **" Yep.. See, I killed in its Shaymin hole... Now I have to get it! **Giratina said happily.

Giratina walked over to the hole and reached down to grab the Shaymin, that he thought he had killed. **" Where is it?" **He asked himself, as he looked for the Shaymin that was not there. Then it hit him. That creature beside him was the Shaymin!

Quickly turning around, he pointed the gun at the little Shaymin. **" Say your prayers, Shaymin**!" He shouted. Shaymin gave him a funny look but said_," You should not hunt Shaymins." _Giratina shoved the gun even closer to the Shaymin**. " And why is that ?" **He asked. _" Because, Its not Shaymin season.. Its Ducklet season._" Shaymin lied**." Oh No, Its Shaymin season" **Giratina said, While pointing at a peace of paper on a tree that read ' Shaymin season.' Shaymin looked at the sign. She then walked up to it and pulled the paper down. It the papers place was a sign that read, ' Ducklet season.' Giratina looked at the sign and pulled the peace of paper down too. It its place was another sign that read, ' Shaymin season.' **" No, its Shaymin season." **Giratina said. Shaymin pulled down the peace of paper again**. **_" No, its Ducklet season." _She said**." No, its Shaymin season."** Giratina said, pulling the peace of paper down again.

_" Its ducklet season." _Shaymin said.

**"No, its Shaymin season!" **Giratina said.

_" Ducklet season."_

**"Shaymin season!"**

_"Ducklet season."_

**" Shaymin season!"**

_" Shaymin season."_

**"Ducklet season!"**

_" Shaymin season!"_

**" Ducklet season!"**

_"Alright, I guess its Ducklet season!" _Shaymin nodded and started to walk away_. "What a maroon." _Shaymin muttered. Suddenly Giratina stopped in his tracks. He then thought about what Shaymin had said, and he finally figured out that he had been out smarted.

Filled with anger Giratina turned around and pointed the gun a Shaymin**. " You thought you could out smart me Shaymin, but you where wrong!" **Giratina Giratina pulled the trigger on his gun. Thankfully Shaymin slapped the gun's barrel and it turned around and hit Giratina.

Now that Giratina was confused Shaymin said, _" Its Ducklet season." _Giratina had a weird look on his face , but nodded. Shaymin watch as Giratina set off to hunt for ducklets instead of Shaymins. " Ain't I a stinker." Shaymin said ,as she munched an another oran berry.

**END**

**Mew: lalalalalalalalalala! That all folks!**

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!**

**I am take requests for Different cartoon, so tell me which cartoon you want on here! You can do any type of Pokémon to do the cartoon too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


End file.
